Clair Nuire
Overview Clair is a darkly dressed healer who presents herself as an upper class Murethi lady. She can be often seen lazily drifting from place to place at the weft, fan in hand and sharing any information she might have over heard. When she has not had any 'fun' or a fill from seeing the pain and fear in people's faces she sometimes ends up tapping a finger on whatever she holds. Her methods of finding fun not only serve to fill her own amusement and curiosity, but also are part of her worship of Trachor. These activities aren't always found to be as enjoyable for the others involved. Background Originating in Mureth Clair came from an upper-middle class family, which had strong 'enthusiasm' for raising their standing within the community. Her father running a tailored suit shop and her mother an active socialite in the community, both Clair and her older brother were allowed to find their own way to raise the family's status. Her brother, who grown up with his heads in the books so to avoid the 'irritating and loud intrusions' that came into their house on their parent's invitation, decided to continue his knowledge into the unknown by joining the church of Voy'himloc. Due to his studious nature (mainly done to avoid talking to people) he quickly rose to well regard within the church. Happy with his progress Clair's parents promoted working in a church as a good selection for a career when she was of appropriate age. Sadly they did not know how well such an idea fitted in with her hidden dark nature. At a young age she highly enjoyed watching her mother's cat, Vita, would hunt the mice that were foolish enough to venture into their house. While the way the mouse would jump at its first realisation that a cat was upon it filled her with mirth, it was the way the well fed cat would toy with the poor creature and its belief of freedom before finally finishing it off, that brought a sparkle to her eyes. This fascination and enjoyment of pain and fear only grew as she did. After Vita died and the replacing cat was too lazy to chase the errant vermin, she took it upon herself. Having read some of her brother's less used books she had gained a fascination in how poisons could tear through a person's body, and readily tested the described concoctions on the mice. Her wish for an alchemy kit and more books barely worried her parents as she expressed interest in using them in becoming a healer at a church, in keeping with their wishes. When she was old enough she soon joined a church. Though as the 'god' she told her parents she was to worship was a minor one who only a few believed in her mother preferred to boast of the healing training she was receiving instead of her standing in a church. In truth she had joined a cult of Trachor, and was using the healing to the enjoyment of herself and fitted easily into the interest of the god of mutation and nightmares. She took to going out under the cover of night and stalking victims of interest. Upon finding an amusing target she would lure them, or wait till they were hidden away from where people might easily interrupt before turning a blade upon them. Using a mix of alchemic mixtures, mutilations with a knife and healing to prolong to ensure they would not die before she wished it, she would torture them. Most of the torturing sessions would only last an hour, while if she had managed to lure them to a hidden away area of the city it might last a few days as she would enjoy the fear and pain that the poisons wrecking their system would cast upon their faces. Once she was done with a victim she would leave the body mutilated, sometimes beyond recognition, to bring fear into the heart of whoever was unlucky enough to stumble upon it. Her sadistic nature remained completely unknown to her parents, and when a fitting suitor started knocking at their door they were more then pleased. Ulrich Voclain was an only child from an upstanding family, who since his father dying from pneumonia a number of years prior was the only one left to look after his household's estate. Firm and proper, Clair found him as a person to be a bore but accepted his eventually proposal due to the temptation of a twitching finger. Over the number of months leading up to when the wedding was meant to occur she slowly poisoned Ulrich, allowing the symptoms to appear as only he was bed-ridden with illness. Putting on the appearance that she was being a good wife to be, Clair was by his side everyday promoting the idea that she was doing her best to heal against the pervasive illness, which was only getting worse due to 'healing' mixtures she was giving him. As time went on and the wedding was delayed due to his illness family friends felt sorry for he dedication to what was clearly a lost cause and Ulrich slowly became suspicious. One night, weak from the poison and enraged, he accosted her as went to leave after 'caring' to him. Having taken that day to look into some alchemy books in his grandfather's collection his suspicions was confirmed by the taste of the mixture that Clair had given him. He had underestimated how weak the poison had made him and Clair was easily able to force an acute poisoning by injection. Due to his lack of family and long presumed illness no one questioned his death but Clair's mother who found the book near his bed. Putting two and two together about Ulrich's illness she firmly suggested that Clair should leave for some time to move on from her recent tragedy, and due to slight worry that Clair might somehow let out what occurred and soil the family name. Finding the idea amusing Clair agreed to the idea, chose a false name and left Mureth to find a place where she could 'play' to her hearts content. Category:Adventurers League Category:Human